


Second Chance

by Lexilindale35



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: I still hadn't completely forgiven him. He was sleeping in his own tent, which happened to be right outside mine. I sighed as he moved away from me. He turned to leave, "wait," I grabbed his hand. He looked surprised, "will you... stay with me?"
I didn't even have to ask him twice, he laced his fingers through mine and laid down beside me. I turned so that I could see his face, my fingers running over his nose gently. He smiled, a smile I hadn't seen since we were under the ruins.
Since we had so rudely been interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My new favorite from Empire of Storms.  
> I hope you like this.  
> I have more hessian coming soon!

"Elide! Elide!" Lorcan's voice carried as I struggled against the arms that came out of nowhere. One minute I was standing there talking to him and the next someone had grabbed me. The air left my lungs as he picked me up and held me tightly against him. I thrashed my legs out, but nothing made him loosen his grip.

I struggled against whoever was holding me, my ankle barking in pain as I kicked their shins. I thought back to my training with Rowan. I could do this. I could fight them off. 

I bit down on the fingers that covered my mouth, "shit. That hurt bitch."

"What do you want. Where are you taking me?”

The person carrying me didn’t respond, not right away. He kept walking, half running. He strained against my weight, not used to his victim kicking and fighting him. Maybe he assumed I was Lorcan’s prisoner and he could just take me. Or maybe he thought I wouldn’t fight him. Either way he was wrong. I wouldn’t go down without a fight, even if it meant dying by my own hand.

I was done letting everyone else decide what happened to me. I am my own person. I am the only person who gets to choose what happens to me.

“What do you want from me?” I asked again, my voice hard as he slowed his pace. I kicked his shin hard and he cursed again.

“Easy grab, easy mark," he muttered as he kept moving towards an unknown location. I wondered if Lorcan had gone to get the others or if he was tracking us on his own. Either way I knew it was a matter of time before one of the Fae males I was traveling with found us.

I wasn't afraid, I stopped fighting as the bandit carried me away from our camp. I needed him to put me down. I needed level ground to fight him with. I couldn’t let him have the advantage.

"I see you've come to your senses little girl. Too bad your warrior can't save you now," he muttered in a thick accent. 

I bit my lip to stop the words I wanted to throw at him. He reminded me of my uncle, that day he tried to take me away from Lorcan. The day he told me the dark haired male left and didn’t care about me. He had lied, thinking I was weak and would go along with what he wanted because I was broken. What my uncle didn’t understand was I wasn’t weak. I was stronger because of the court I had found. 

I stayed silent as he walked through a thicket of trees. There were so many insults, so many angry words I wanted to throw at this stranger. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. But I wouldn’t let him rile me up. Finally he put me down just outside a wagon, one much like the wagon we had traveled with what felt like years ago. 

He turned to face me. He was dirty, even dirtier than me. I was pretty dirty, we had been traveling for a while now. My eyes took in his plain features, covered by days spent out here in this forest. His face was covered in dust and mud, he was missing two teeth. I let out a slow breath as his hand grazed my waist.

His gray eyes held everything I needed to know. They were full of lust and desire, they were full of a hunger I wasn’t even sure he knew about. He looked barely older than me, a child himself. But he was staring at me, making me his mark for something even I had no experience with.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, stepping away from him.

"You don't get a say in what I do. You're my mark, my property."

I glared at him. Why did everyone believe they had a say in what happened to me? I was the master of fate and my life. Everyone else could pound sand for all I cared. I blew out a breath and tried not to look towards the bushes where I knew he was.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could get myself out of this. I just had to focus.

Before I had a chance to figure out a plan, the bandit stepped in front of me, his hands grabbing my waist. He pressed his body against mine, his hand slipping under my shirt. I shivered, not from his touch, but from disgust. His fingers were covered in calluses and his breath smelled horrible.

I almost gagged as he tried to kiss me. I grabbed the knife that was sitting on his belt, stabbing him in the side just as Lorcan jumped through the leaves. He was livid as he grabbed the bandit, so tiny compared to him, and hauled him off of me.

"You don't touch her," he growled as he pushed me behind him.

The bandit didn't even fight. He took one look at Lorcan, who was clearly something other than human, and blanched. He ran off, holding his side before Lorcan could do more damage. Lorcan turned towards me, looking me up and down for injuries. His big hands came to frame my face.

"I'm fine," I whispered as my ankle gave out. His scent calmed me down as he scooped me up in his arms, "I'm okay. He didn't do anything."

He nodded, holding me close, "I didn't know what to do. He just, grabbed you."

"I know," I ran my hand down his cheek gently, feeling his heart slow in his chest, "but I am not a damsel in distress. I was taught to fight."

He smiled, "let's get you home."

He carried me back to our tents. Rowan and Gavriel were nowhere to be found. They must have already been asleep, or if I knew my king he was probably sitting somewhere sulking without his mate. Lorcan carried me into my tent and then slowly set me down on the mat.

I still hadn't completely forgiven him. He was sleeping in his own tent, which happened to be right outside mine. I sighed as he moved away from me. He turned to leave, "wait," I grabbed his hand. He looked surprised, "will you... stay with me?"

I didn't even have to ask him twice, he laced his fingers through mine and laid down beside me. I turned so that I could see his face, my fingers running over his nose gently. He smiled, a smile I hadn't seen since we were under the ruins.

Since we had so rudely been interrupted.

"Lorcan," I whispered his name before leaning into him. I closed my eyes and felt his lips beneath mine. I wanted this moment, I wanted him to wash away the horrible kiss that bandit had forced upon me. I wanted to remember the soft feeling of being cherished.

Of kissing someone who truly loved me.

He was hesitant at first, letting me pull the strings. But once I opened my mouth and kissed him, letting his tongue sweep across mine, his restraint broke. He pulled me into his chest, his big hands on my waist as he held me close. My hands found their way to his chest.

His hands moved under my shirt slowly, pulling it up. I pulled away long enough to discard the fabric beside the mat. Lorcan didn't stop though, his kisses were hot and trailed down my neck. I gasped as his teeth slid across my skin. My body needed this. It needed him.

"Lorcan," I moaned into his skin as his mouth went down my chest. His hands played with the waist of my pants and I wiggled underneath him. Gods I didn’t realize how much I needed this. How much I wanted this.

"Elide," he whispered against my skin before sitting up and looking at me, "are you sure?"

I nodded, my hands sliding up his shirt, thinking of that well oiled chest I had stared at during his knife throwing days. He shivered as my cold fingers brushed against his hot skin, "please. You owe me, finish what you started."

He laughed as he pulled his own shirt off before pressing his lips to mine again. I gasped as his hands slide down my curves, stopping once more at my pants. He slipped them off, my hips arching so he could pull them down. I was left in nothing but my underwear and the cloth that held my chest.

Lorcan looked down at me, he looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman he had ever bedded. I knew that wasn't true, he was centuries old. He had his share of women, all of whom I am sure were more beautiful than me.

Still. The look in his eyes made me feel alive. It made me feel as if I had never looked at myself before. Because with his eyes burning into me, I felt more than beautiful. I felt special.

"Elide," his voice caught as his hand swept across my stomach, "gods above you’re so beautiful."

I blushed, "you probably tell all the girls that."

He laughed, his hand stopped at my thigh. His finger tips brushed over my skin, making me shiver as he held my gaze, "you're right. But this is the first time I've actually truly meant it."

I didn't respond as his fingers brushed me through my underwear. Instead I gasped, wishing he would just pull the damn fabric off of me. I didn't realize I said the words out loud until they were gone. There was nothing between us now save for his own pants.

"Elide," he whispered my name once more as he pressed kisses down my body, "I love you."

The words made me freeze underneath him. He had said them before, when apologizing. But still, the way he said them now took me off guard. Because it was true, he loved me with every part of his bruised and broken soul. I could feel it, like a flame inside my own soul. He was mine and I was his. No one could take us away from each other.

"Lorcan," I said his name softly before he kissed the inner part of my thigh, “I think I love you too."

His smile was radiant, his eyes filled with so much hope it broken my heart to know no one had ever truly loved him. No one in all his years of living had ever told him those words and meant them. Not until he found me.

I gasped as he kissed the center of my legs. My eyes snapped shut as his tongue licked, swiping up across the bundle of nerves. My mouth fell open, his name a prayer, a chant, falling off my lips. I never knew anything could feel so amazing, so right as this did.

"Gods Lorcan," I moaned as he slipped a finger inside of me. My hips bucked up without my permission, my entire body was tense. 

"Easy love," he whispered as he moved one finger in and out and easily. My eyes were still shut but I could hear the smile in his voice, "god you're beautiful like this."

I gasped, moaning again as another finger joined the first. I cursed, then began meeting his lazy thrusts. "Lorcan. I can't. Holy gods, Lorcan please."

He laughed as he began licking once more. My fingers buried themselves in his long hair, pulling and begging for more. My breathing was heavy, my toes curled and I couldn't find the start or end of my pleasure.

"Yes, right there," I sang the words as his fingers went faster. I could feel my body ready to fall. I pulled myself out of my haze for a moment, looking down at Lorcan. My heart pounded, my body begging for release. He looked at me through his lashes and suddenly my heart went still.

No this isn't how I wanted the first time to go.

"Stop," I whispered softly, Lorcan's hand stilled immediately, "I don't. Want your fingers the first time," I blushed hard. My breathing was ragged and my voice was barely more than a whisper.

He smiled as he pulled them out of me and slowly brought his body back up over mine, "what do you want Elide? Because I want to make you happy."

I smiled, "that was amazing. But what I want is you."

I grabbed him through his pants, already hard. He moaned as my small hand touched his big shaft, and I smiled. I didn't have to pull his pants down, he was already doing it. He didn't waste a moment. He found my entrance, his eyes holding mine as I nodded, answering his silent question. 

"I choose you," I whispered as my fingers threaded through his hair, "Gods I just want you."

He was slow, pushing into me. So slow, hesitating as he let me fill up with him, both of us moaning at the contact. He felt amazing, he felt right. He moved slowly as my head fell back, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't speak at first, my body was on fire.

"Move. Lorcan. Please." My words were filled with air, but he started to move slowly again. My hips met his, it was like I knew what I was doing. I gasped with each thrust, harder than the first. This was exactly what we needed.

"Elide," he sang my name as he kissed me, then bit down on my shoulder.

"I can't. Lorcan faster," I couldn't think straight as he touched me. I couldn't see anything, feel anything but him. His smell, our love, it wrapped around me and held me there in his arms. He moved faster, his fingers brushing against my sweat slicked skin.

My stomach tightened and I knew what was going to happen before it did. My entire body shook as Lorcan kept sliding into me. I screamed out in pleasure as it washed over me. My nails dug into his shoulders. My eyes screwed shut and my entire body writhed underneath him.

“Lorcan. Oh my gods,” I whispered as the high crashed over me. My eyes were still shut, my hands clinging to his broad shoulders as he continued to move above me, his own body getting tighter with each thrust.

"That's right love," he said as he kept moving inside me. His hips thrust against mine now, my body too sedated to meet his. 

"Wow Lorcan," I gasped his name and finally he fell apart too. I watched his face relax, a smile on his lips as he came undone inside me. His forehead fell to mine as he kissed me, our bodies still fleshed together. 

Slowly he pulled away, his lips brushing against my nose. He held my waist tightly in his hands, his lips pressed against my neck as he came down from his own high.

The only sounds that filled our tent was our breathing. It was heavy and ragged. Lorcan laid down beside me, but I didn't let him go far. I pulled my body into his, his arm wrapped around my waist. I kissed his shoulder, his chest. I kissed any exposed flesh I could find.

"You are mine," he whispered softly as he held me close. His deep voice was filled with sleep, "promise me. Promise you'll always be mine."

Something stirred inside my soul. Something ancient and bigger than the both of us.

I listened to his heart beating wildly in his chest. It sounded just like mine. It was becoming my favorite sound in the entire world. Slowly I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled at him. My small hand flat against his chest, feeling his heart continue to pound underneath my fingers.

I smiled at him as his eyes opened and then found mine, "I am yours," I whispered softly before pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips, "as long as that means you are mine."

"I belong to you lady Elide," the tips of his fingers brushed against my skin, "I give you my heart, my soul, everything."

I smiled as I settled back down in his arms. I didn't need anything more than this moment right here. This moment with the man I thought I once hated and now truly loved. The man who had protected me, who had saved me from everyone, including myself. I closed my eyes as listened to him breathing.

"You're my heart," I whispered softly, running a finger down his chest, "I love you."

He pulled me closer, placing a kiss against my temple. We both knew what our promises meant. I had officially forgiven him. He was in my heart and my life for good now. I smiled as I burrowed into his side and felt safe. Lorcan made me feel safer than I ever had before.

He gave me the choices I had so desperately been searching for. And it was there in our tiny tent, in that moment, that I understood how it truly felt to finally be free.


End file.
